bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichibē Hyōsube vs. Yhwach
|image= |conflict=Quincy Blood War |date=June 18th |place=Soul King Palace |result=Yhwach is victorious. |side1=*Divine General Ichibē Hyōsube |side2=*Emperor Yhwach |forces1= *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Shinuchi) :*Futen Taisatsuryō *Shunpo *Kidō *Senri Tsūtenshō |forces2= *Spirit Weapon (Sword) *Blut Vene Anhaben *Sankt Altar *Power Restoration *Hirenkyaku *Sankt Bogen :*Heilig Pfeil *The Almighty |casual1= Ichibē is killed. |casual2= Yhwach is uninjured. }} Ichibē Hyōsube vs. Yhwach is a fight which takes place during the Quincy Blood War. It focuses on the conflict between Royal Guard Divine General Ichibē Hyōsube and the Emperor of the Wandenreich, Yhwach. Prelude below.]] Ōetsu Nimaiya wonders who is going to make the first move before noting that the only sources of information on Yhwach's abilities are his battle with Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto one thousand years ago and Yamamoto's battle with Royd Lloyd during the first invasion. Admitting this is not a situation where he can simply cut something in two with Sayafushi, Nimaiya decides to cut off one of Yhwach's arms as a bright light shines within the Cage of Life.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, pages 1-3 Soon afterward, columns of light engulf the Sternritter in the Seireitei below as Yhwach activates Auswählen, which he uses to revive the elite Sternritter and activate their Quincy: Vollständig with the stolen powers of other Sternritter before telling them to go forth.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, pages 13-17 Pernida Parnkgjas's hood begins to bubble as it uses The Compulsory to destroy part of the Cage of Life, which allows Yhwach to move up to Ichibē. When Yhwach asks him if he is going to stand aside so Yhwach can pass and refers to him by his full name, a grinning Ichibē stands up while telling Yhwach that calling him by his name in such a casual manner may result in his voice being lost.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, pages 13-17 Battle Ichibē draws a line on the ground and hops back before drawing another line and informing Yhwach that this area is where their battle is going to take place. Landing on the platform where Ichibē drew the lines, Yhwach notes that the distance seems a bit too long before claiming that he is going to defeat Ichibē three paces before this and referring to Ichibē by his full name once more. Ichibē draws the kanji for "Seal" in the air before reminding Yhwach of how he said that doing this would result in Yhwach's throat being crushed as an enormous hand rushes toward Yhwach, who expresses shock as it sends him hurtling away from the palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 605, pages 6-10 As Yhwach struggles to move, Ichibē appears above him and states that this is Senri Tsūtenshō before explaining how it sends anything it hits flying 1000 ri away. Yhwach lifts his hand and attempts to say something, but is shocked when he cannot speak, prompting Ichibē to point out how he warned him about his throat being crushed before hitting Yhwach with Senri Tsūtenshō once more while telling him to reflect on what he has done. As he hurtles downward, Yhwach pierces his throat with two of his fingers and proclaims that he gives himself voice once more before manifesting Sankt Bogen below him and firing its Heilig Pfeil, one of which pierces his chest and sends him flying up to Ichibē, who notes he must kill Yhwach now.Bleach manga; Chapter 605, pages 10-17 Yhwach breaks the Heilig Pfeil in his chest as Ichibē scratches his head while noting that Yhwach refuses to not say his name and be sent away for his actions before stating that he is the same petulant child despite having aged. As Ichibē proclaims that Yhwach leaves him no choice but to forfeit Yhwach's life because of his refusal to listen, Yhwach forms his Reishi sword as Ichibē draws his brush.Bleach manga; Chapter 606, pages 1-3 Ichibē and Yhwach begin clashing in earnest, with Yhwach noting that Ichibē appears to have become much happier after deciding to kill him. When Yhwach stabs at him, Ichibē moves back before swiping his brush at Yhwach, who repels it with his forearm before demanding to know if this is all Ichibē has got. Noting Yhwach has forfeited his arm, Ichibē reveals his brush cuts through names as a shocked Yhwach's arm falls to his side. Ichibē explains how the name of Yhwach's arm has been cut in two, leading to his physical strength and abilities being halved, and claims Yhwach's attacks are sluggish when Yhwach slashes at him again before slashing Yhwach vertically, which sends him crashing into the palace walkway. As Ichibē asks him how he feels about being cut to pieces, Yhwach proclaims he is not suffering yet as Reishi gathers around him.Bleach manga; Chapter 606, pages 10-17 Noting that Ichibē fears his powers so much that he needed to halve them, Yhwach states there is no better feeling than this before revealing he can simply restore his powers, shocking Ichibē. Yhwach asks Ichibē if he does not understand and states that no one can take anything away from him so easily before proclaiming that everything in this world exists for him to take it as the Reishi columns around him bend and hurtle toward Ichibei, who stops them by clasping his hands together around them before they can reach his head while noting Yhwach takes kindness for granted.Bleach manga; Chapter 607, pages 2-7 Ichibē claims that he specifically chose to remove half of Yhwach's ability for the sake of preserving his dignity, confusing Yhwach, before explaining how the reputation of the Quincy would be permanently tarnished if he beat Yhwach while the latter was at full strength. Leaping into the air, Ichibē notes Yhwach's reputation will mean nothing if he is dead before using Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan, causing several rods of light to form around him before hurtling toward Yhwach, who responds by injecting his Blut Vene into the ground in order to use Blut Vene Anhaben, which blocks the rods.Bleach manga; Chapter 607, pages 7-10 As the rods shatter against the barrier, Ichibē recognizes the technique, prompting Yhwach to explain how it is a defensive barrier that extends outside the body. Ichibē states this is fascinating and leaps back before using Urahadō Sannodō Teppūsatsu, creating an aura in the shape of a large dragon's head around himself that rushes toward Yhwach and shatters Blut Vene Anhaben. When Ichibē grabs him by the throat, Yhwach reveals Blut Vene Anhaben absorbs everything around it to sustain its usage and proclaims the left side of Ichibē's body will be rendered useless as Blut Vene veins snake up Ichibē's arm. However, an irritated Ichibē asks Yhwach if he thinks his body can be overcome so easily before reversing the flow of the veins into Yhwach's face, which ruptures.Bleach manga; Chapter 607, pages 10-15 .]] Yhwach clutches his face as Ichibē leaps back before noting Yhwach has stormed the Soul King Palace and attacked the Royal Guard, who serve the Soul King himself. Telling Yhwach to stop being so insolent unless he wants Ichibē to kill him, Ichibē releases his Zanpakutō, '''Ichimonji.Bleach manga; Chapter 607, pages 16-18 Looking at Ichimonji, Yhwach notes its size and the fact that he cannot sense any Reiatsu emanating from it before expressing surprise when it seemingly returns to its sealed form before becoming a blade again. Ichibē taunts Yhwach about being unable to tell the difference between a pen and a sword before attacking him, forcing Yhwach to block with his sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 608, pages 3-7 As he and Ichibē clash, Yhwach wonders what Ichimonji is and points out how Ichibē is simply spraying ink everywhere before asking him if he is going to halve his powers once more. Proclaiming everything he needs will come back to him no matter how many times Ichibē takes his powers away, Yhwach begins to claim he will defeat Ichibē with his sword, only to stop in shock. Ichibē asks Yhwach if he was saying something and wonders what the name of his sword is before revealing Yhwach's sword does not have a name anymore due to the ink of Ichimonji covering it and that anything without a name loses its powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 608, pages 7-11 Ichibē points out how both Yhwach's sword and his Quincy Cross have been covered in ink before asking him if he really thinks he can win now. Gesturing with his hand, Yhwach proclaims he will simply take Ichibē's power with one of his own powers and forms five spheres of Reishi above his fingers before sending them into the air above Ichibē and using Sankt Altar, causing the spheres to engulf Ichibē with beams of light. However, Ichibē shrugs off the technique and explains to Yhwach that he did steal his power before revealing that Yhwach cannot actually wield it because it is power over darkness, which simply returns to Ichimonji, as Yhwach stares in shock while blackness leaves his clothing in tendrils. Proclaiming all of the darkness in the world is his to control, Ichibē covers Yhwach's face with ink.Bleach manga; Chapter 608, pages 11-17 As a large amount of ink splashes off of either side of the walkway, Yhwach's entire body is covered in ink, prompting Ichibē to note it must have hurt for Yhwach to lose his name before proclaiming that he will grant him a new one as his master. Ichibē activates his Bankai, Shirafude Ichimonji, and explains how this form used to be known as an Evolved Zanpakutō prior to him naming it Bankai before revealing that he can use his Bankai to grant names to anything the ink of Ichimonji covers. Using Shirafude Ichimonji to give Yhwach the name Black Ant, Ichibē explains how Yhwach's power is now equal to the ants at his feet, prompting a stunned Yhwach to wonder if this is the end. Ichibē confirms this and states this is where Yhwach will receive his punishment for killing so many Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 609, pages 1-7 Ichibē proclaims Yhwach will die like an ant and manifests a giant leg and foot above Yhwach before stomping him through the floor with it. Watching Yhwach hurtle downward, Ichibē puts Ichimonji on his back and bids him farewell before using Senri Tsūtenshō with both hands in order to crush Yhwach in midair. However, Yhwach claims he is hurt that Ichibē thought he was finished already while his eyes were closed as his pupils and irises split in two before bursting through the floor behind Ichibē, who turns around in surprise as a large Heilig Pfeil embeds itself in his chest. Coughing up blood, Ichibē demands to know why Yhwach is not dead before noticing the kanji he painted on Yhwach's body fading away as Yhwach uses The Almighty.Bleach manga; Chapter 609, pages 8-17 Pulling his sword out of Ichibē, Yhwach notes that Ichibē must be wondering how he could survive such an attack and why the name he gave Yhwach is gone and explains how he can see far into the future with his eyes opened, which allows him to know and understand all abilities, before stating this is the power of The Almighty. However, Ichibē merely wonders if Yhwach believes he is going to win and claims the name "Yhwach" never meant anything to begin with before asking Yhwach how he can win with all of the black still surrounding him. Pointing out how he controls all black, Ichibē draws on the black from Yhwach's body with Ichimonji and surrounds himself with it before beginning to chant an incantation. After drawing concentric circles on the ground with the blackness, Ichibē stabs Ichimonji into the ground and uses Futen Taisatsuryō, which he claims will completely obliterate Yhwach's soul and leave it unable to reincarnate. However, Yhwach reiterates how everything he sees is powerless because he comprehends it before obliterating Ichibē's torso.Bleach manga; Chapter 610, pages 3-17 Aftermath Yhwach walks past Ichibē's remains while noting he was correct in predicting that he would defeat Ichibē three steps before the area he outlined before destroying the barrier Ichibē created in front of the main palace. Observing that all of the Royal Guard have been defeated, Yhwach proclaims the Soul King is next as he looks at the main palace and grins.Bleach manga; Chapter 611, pages 1-5 Soon afterward, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends arrive at the palace in the fake Tenchuren, where they discover Ichibē's remains. As Orihime Inoue runs forward to try and heal him, Ichibē mentally calls out to Ichigo, whom he asks to call his name.Bleach manga; Chapter 611, pages 10-11 When Ichigo calls his name, Ichibē appears unharmed before them and thanks him for doing so. After explaining how he took some of Ichigo's power to rebuild his body, Ichibē reveals the other Royal Guard have been defeated and that Yhwach is going to kill the Soul King before asking Ichigo and his friends to stop him from doing so to protect the Human World, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo, prompting Ichigo and the others to run toward the main palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 611, pages 11-17 References Navigation Category:Fights